New Pyrrhus
New Pyrrhus is an upcoming base of operations to be used by the Helghast Union, developed by Imperial Architect Histy. The base was first developed as New Pyrrhus I, now a showcase, which initially was not greenlit to be an actual base. Later it did receive this, but it never came to pass. The original intention was to push the limits of the newly-released-workshop client. New Pyrrhus II is the current iteration of the project, and is set to be released on an unannounced date as the main base of THU. History New Pyrrhus was originally made to push the limits of the Brickplanet engine. Ex-Supreme General Valiatus and Autarch Zajek took great interest during the Adverian Cold War in proving Helghan's prowess in development. They selected, from a class of developer Cadets, a certain Histy to lead this effort. She quickly created the original New Pyrrhus I. The project was temporarily cancelled when Histy resigned from THU, due to a dispute with Supreme General Valiatus. Upon Histy's return to the Union in mid-2019, the project has been re-commissioned. Due to a file corruption, the original is no longer editable, but is still playable. Hence it being converted to a historic showcase, and declared a monument to the Second Era by Autarch Zajek. New Pyrrhus II was originally drafted by Histy, but scrapped and reworked from the ground up. Despite some setbacks, New Pyrrhus II's development is currently in full swing. The base is set to be the largest, most advanced facility on Brickplanet by a milestone upon its release. Autarch Zajek has declared that the base will be the main fortress of THU upon its release to the public. The following are the words from Colonel Histy directly, about the Project and its historic place in THU. "New Pyrrhus 1.0 was the earliest dated fortress ever in BP's history. Being worked on in the leaked Workshop client during Janurary 2nd and moving onto the official workshop client during Janurary 3rd. swiftly being created and pushing the boundaries of the client until Janurary 10th when the client could no longer handle the part count. New Pyrrhus Re;Birth I and II Both of these fortresses were attempts to push Brick Planet's renderer to absurd lengths, both fortresses exceeding traditionally maximum parts of the client at 9,000+ parts. The did not officially ever enter active service and they were only tests for the client's capabilities during my absence from THU. New Pyrrhus II Being worked on as the first project of mine when I rejoined THU once more due to the original New Pyrrhus being corrupted It quickly became the largest game on BP, utilizing many little-known workarounds for the ability to remain so large. It has been under constant work for days and still features many techniques only last seen in New Pyrrhus 1.0, being a pioneering figurehead in the world of BP development. New Pyrrhus 2.0 also features a more expansive and unique theme unlike it's original counterpart - New Pyrrhus 1.0 New Pyrrhus 1.0 (cont.) Due to the constant shutdowns and reopenings of Brick Planet the data for this base has long since been lost and has been locked away from any editing and bug fixes for almost two years. Everything in the workshop became corrupt or unstable, but some how the original build is still playable and strong after all this time ; Being a representation of The Helghast Union throughout Brick Planet's History." - Colonel Histy